A Day In The Life With Joey Wheeler
by Angsty Yogurt
Summary: Told through Yugi's eyes. Future JOEYxMAI and future TEAxYUGI. Yeah, there's a partying...arresting...and dirty evil ruumours! DUNDUNDUN!


**A day in the Life with Joey Wheeler**

**Through the Eyes of Yugi Moto **

**Written by Helena**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS…so shut up.**

I wake up at 7:30am to the sound of Joey calling me on Saturday morning. Why does he have to call so early? He wants me to come over. Great. Why doesn't he let me sleep? I shall hate him forever. He used to bully me anyway……so why is he my friend now? So I am walking over to his house. All he wants to do is talk about Mai Valentine. Sure, she's hot and all that…but if he wants to talk about her, then call me later in the day! "Hey bud! Glad you could come over! Now listen…I have the perfect plan to get Mai away from that Valon jerk" Joey happily says…did he wake up and have an overdose of coffee or something? It's 7:30am on a Saturday morning! People should be sleeping! Except stupid business people. They are uptight and mean and they don't deserve sleep. Anyway, Valon has been trying to get Mai impressed with him. It's kind of working…I'd say about like 50 or so. The other 50 is…well, whatever I guess. "What, Joey?" I reply wearily. "Ok, I will tell her that Valon is gay!" Joey said. "Wow, nice plan." I say I have to admit, it was a pretty good plan, but this is Joey we're talking about…so the word that Valon is Gay will eventually get to Valon along with who spread the rumor. Then I will have to visit Joey in the hospital. I told him that and he said he could take Valon on any day. Like to see that happen. Valon is a tough guy, believe me I know. He beat up TRISTAN of all people, and Tristan will have that cast on his arm for another week or so. Joey is no tough guy at all. He thinks just because he is from Brooklyn that he could beat up ANYBODY, ANYWHERE, ANYTIME. But no, not true. Anyway, I tell him I have to go, and surprisingly he lets me with no argument.

So I go home and meet with Mai and Tea in the apartment lobby. Apparently they want to see ME. I don't know for what reason though. They probably want to duel. But instead…they want to talk about Joey. I promised Joey that I wouldn't tell anybody his plan, so I am stuck here. But I get into these situations all the time. So I really am used to it. I say that I was at the grocery store for a quick second and they leave. I have done well for Joey, but I really want to tell them.

Later in the day, after I get more sleep, at around 6pmish I go to a party at Tea's huge apartment. Everyone was there. Joey, Tristan, Duke, Alister, Valon, Raphial, Bakura, Mai, Eshezu, Marik and everyone else in the crew. I even saw Kaiba and Mokuba. Don't know how they found the place…But whatever. So I am sitting at a table having a drink, when Mokuba comes up to me and says "Yugi! I hear that Valon is gay! Is it true?" "Yes, very true. Valon is VERY gay." I reply. "Very well then Yugi, Seto and I will keep our distance!" Mokuba says. "Yeah you do that." I say. Mokuba walks away. Then I see a blonde haired girl. Is it Rebeccah? No, just Mai looking short for some reason. Oh look, Joey is talking with her. Mai doesn't look really interested-wait, wait, ok now she does. Now she doesn't. Now she does…still does….lalalala oh look Mai is still interested….why am I so interested? Why should I care?

Anyway, Tea is walking towards me. Tea has become really popular over the past few months. So it is an honor if she likes you. "Hi Yugi! Having a good time?" She asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "Good. Is there anything I can get you?" Tea asks. "No thank you." I say. "Hey, have you heard the rumor? Valon is gay! But I find that hard to believe, he's always obviolously hitting on Mai." Tea says starting a conversation. I really hated Valon, that's why I go along with it. "Yeah, but he's only doing that to cover it up." I reply. "Oh, well I have to go anyways, hosting a party is hard work. You're always moving around!" Tea says. Then she walked over to Alister and Raphial, they attempted to kidnap her but she slapped them and walked over to these other people who I don't know. "Hey Yugi, how's it going?" Joey asks. "Shouldn't you be talking to Mai?" I ask. "Yeah, but she had to do something for a minute so I am waiting for her to get back. Anyway, how are you doing?" Joey said. "I'm just dandy." I say. "Good, pal. Oh look…Mai is back. See ya!" Joey said. Then he happily power-walked over to Mai, wine in hand. Then Valon came over, looking real mad. "YUGI! Do you know who spread this eleged rumor that I am said gay!" Valon said. "Yeah! I in fact do!" I happily answer. I really wanna see Joey get his butt kicked. "TELL ME!" Valon practically yelled. No one can hear over this stupid Britney Spears song. "Joey Wheeler…who else? And, oh look, is that Joey hitting on Mai? IS MAI IMPRESSED?" I say. Joey will get it. "Grr…..Thanks Yugi" Valon said. Then he ran over to Joey…screaming his head off at him. I laughed really hard. This was absolutely great. "Who did spread that rumor?" Tea walked over and asked. "Joey" I calmly said. "And you told Valon? HAHA! AWESOME YUGI!" Tea replied. Then we high-fived and we walked over to the fight. When we got there 3 seconds later, no one made an effort to stop. But Valon pushed Joey to the window, knocking Ishezu STRIAGHT out the window falling 4 stories down. Ouch. Then the police came after that and arrested Valon and Joey. Well this is great.

Tomorrow I am visiting Ishezu in the hospital then going to the prison to see Joey. He's going to expect me to bust him out. But I won't. I have a plan. After I visit Ishezu, and right when I'm outside the prison, I am going to call Tea and ask her to call me in approximately 2 minutes. That will only let Joey say like 2 ½ words to me. I'm going to say…"Tea! What happened?" Then I'm going to say I have to go. Perfect plan, right? This'll be fun. The party was supposed to end at 5am, but it ended at 2:30am. Oh well, I still had fun.

I just did my plan. It worked out PERFECTLY! Joey will be in jail for 6 months. And Valon will too. This is SO cool! Mai is happy for Valon, but she's mad about Joey. Great I just got a phone call that Mai busted Joey out. Shoot I hate this. Oh what Joy they are ringing my doorbell right now. Wonder what they could want…..Joey is really mad at me. Apparently, someone overheard the conversation between Valon and I, and they told someone else, who told someone else, who told Seto, who told Mokuba, who told Rebeccah, who told Dr. Hawkins, who told Ryou, who told Mai, who told Joey, who is ticked off at me. He kept punching me, but they didn't hurt one bit. I didn't even know he was punching me until Mai was all "Yugi don't you feel him punching you? Doesn't it hurt?" and I was like "No" and Mai was all "Whatever" and then Joey and Mai started kissing…ewwwww….and then they held hands and walked away. I'm guessing I'm not Joey's friend anymore. Oh well, big loss. I don't even care. Tea is my best friend anyway. I'm going to ask her out.

Tea said yes! Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Joey just told Tea that I am gay. But she doesn't believe it. Oh well, this kind of stuff always happens when you are involved with a person like Joey Wheeler.

**Well, that's my story. I wrote this a long time ago but completely forgot about it. Now I just remembered it. So…Review!**

**Merci,**

**Helena**


End file.
